Can't Escape My Love
by XxXBrOkEnStArXxX
Summary: Trey Kenyon wants something that only Christine can get him... but what will happen when his whole plan backfires and he finds himself... in love? My first fanfic ever written so please be nice :)


*** Disclaimer *** this is 100% FICTION! I do NOT own any of the characters in this story but Christine Page (Me). ABC and All My Children own everything else. Also I know in this story I made Leo sound like "the bad guy" but as I add to this story, you will see that Leo isn't that bad of guy that Christine thought, he might actually end up saving her life at the end! I know, sounds a little too cliché? Oh well! Enjoy!! ( ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~ Can't Escape My Love ~*~  
  
(Scene 1) The smug, cocky and smart as a whip attorney; Trey Kenyon, stood in his large and very neat Loft, standing by a huge window overlooking the rest of the town, with a glass of water in his hand, he took a sip and placed it back down on the table. His mind was racing with thoughts of the girl he desired more than money, which was very rare for the con artist. Greenlee Smythe, just the thought of her made him happy, then the thought of her dumb and non intelligent boyfriend Leo du Pres didn't. He then flashbacked to the night before, he was at the S.O.S by himself as usual and then Greenlee and Leo walked in, all happy and smiling away, Trey looked away from the door as he saw them come in, after a few drinks later and his nice suit jacket thrown over the back of his chair, he sat there watching Leo and Greenlee at the bar, then dancing, then back at the bar, he rubbed his eyes as he saw Greenlee get up from the bar and leave Leo. Trey watched Leo sit there smiling away talking to the bartender, then he sat up when he noticed a blonde, medium height woman approach Leo at the bar, Trey thought to himself 'let Greenlee come back and see this!!' he watched Leo as he smiled and laughed with the girl, she then whispered something into his ear and he smiled but shook his head 'dammit!' Trey said to himself as he watched the woman walk away from him. Doing something Trey thought he'd never do. he ran after the woman, "Hello Ms! I'm Trey, Trey Kenyon" he says with a smile handing the woman his card, she looks at it and shrugs, "I don't need a lawyer right now" she says as goes to walk away but Trey pulls her back, actually scaring the woman a little "Excuse me??!!" she says ripping her arm away from him, "Miss I'm sorry it's just I couldn't help but notice you going up to that guy over there" Trey says trying to redeem himself, the woman looks at him, "yea so?" she answers back smugly, Trey is kind of shocked he's not used to getting talk to this way especially by a woman! "Well that's-" Trey is cut off by her, "yea I know! It's Leo du Pres!" she says rolling her eyes in disgust, "I take it that you're not that fond of him" Trey says back to her, "No way! Not after what he did to my best friend!" the woman says pointing to her friend who is sitting down at a table in the corner talking and laughing with her friends, Trey smiled a little and then continued to speak, "If you don't mind me asking.what did he do to your friend??" Trey asks, the woman just rolls her eyes, "You should talk to her about it, It's not my place to say anything, all I know is she totally regrets the day she ever met Leo du Pres!" the woman says as she walks away. Leaving Trey with a huge smirk on his face, he turns back around to see Greenlee and Leo are gone, he smiles anyways as he looks at the woman who regrets ever meeting Leo, she looked so innocent and sweet as she laughed and talked with her friends, "I'll be seeing you around" Trey says with a raised eyebrow.  
  
(Scene 2) Trey watched the woman for the whole night, until her friends left her and she was alone, making a phone call, Trey got up from where he was and walked over to her, she didn't see him coming so he kind of surprised her. Trey looked down at her now he was close enough to see her, she was a beauty, big brown eyes, dark curly hair medium length hair, tan skin. Trey was so caught up in her beauty that he didn't even notice her staring back up at him "Can I help you?" she asked sweetly, Trey smiled and blushed a little, "Uh yes, Hi my name is Trey Kenyon" he said with a smile, "Hi I'm Christine, Christine Page" she says reaching out her hand for him to shake, "So what can I do for you Mr. Kenyon?" she says, Trey smiles, "Is this seat taken?" he asks, "No go right ahead" she says with another blinding smile, Trey sits down, adjusts his tie and starts to talk, "I met one of your friends earlier on" he says to her, "Oh.yea.that was Nikki" Christine replies, "Yea well I also noticed her going up to a man named Leo, Leo du Pres" he says, Christine's whole mood changes now as she hears Trey say the same Leo du Pres, "Wait! What about Leo?" she says, Trey is now a little shocked by her sudden mood swing, "um.well.she told me that you um" Trey hesitates, "hate him!!" Christine cuts him off. "Yea I mean why is that? I know I'm a stranger and everything but why do you hate Leo so much?" Trey asks, Christine sighs and takes a big sip of her drink in front of her, "Leo and I go way back" she says taking another sip, Trey looks at her with confusion, "I almost married him" she says playing with the cherry in her drink, "married him??" Trey says, "Yes, I swear I curse the day I ever met that SOB!!" Christine shouts, "Whoa! Whoa! Miss! Please calm down I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you upset" Trey says, "Yea well whenever anyone mentions him I do!" Christine snapped back at him, "Wow so you hate Leo that much?" Trey asks; Christine just looks at him, "I would give anything to be able to get back at that creep for what he did to me!" Christine says, Trey smiles a devious smile and invites Christine back to his place, Christine looks at him wearily and he laughs, "sorry Trey but I don't sleep with guys I just meet" she says as she gets up from the table but Trey stops her, "Christine! I wasn't implying anything like that but I do have a proposal that I think you might be very interested in" he says with a smirk, Christine looks at him for minute and then asks "what kind of a proposal?" she asks as she raises her eyebrow, "you said that you wanted to get Leo back for what he did to you, right?" Trey says, "right" Christine answers with her eyes widening at that thought, "well I have a perfect way that you could get back at Leo and we both will get what we want" Trey concluded with a smile, "Umm.what do you mean by we? You hate Leo too?" Christine asked, "Yes, that pathetic excuse for a guy took the one thing I cared most for!" Trey said, "Oh I see what this is!" Christine says getting up form her chair, Trey gets up with her, "You're after Greenlee!" she says, Trey looks away and then back at her, "hmm.so let me think about this, you get Greenlee and I get to get back at Leo for what he did to me" Christine said pondering the thought, she looked at Trey then to the floor and smiled, "Mr. Kenyon! I look forward to doing business with you" she says with a smile as she extends her hand out for him to shake. Trey smiles, "me too" he says, "just meet me back at my loft I will discuss everything with you there, and who knows if we work fast enough we might have what he want quicker than you think" Trey said handing Christine his card with his number on it, "I'll meet you at your place in an hour, I have some things I need to take care of and then I'll be over" Christine said picking up her purse and leaving.  
  
(Scene 3) Trey got back to his place, changed out of his suit and put on something a little more comfortable, as he emerged from his bedroom he heard a knock on the door, he walks over to answer it and his eyes and mouth flew wide open when he saw Christine standing there looking not innocent anymore, she wore an ultra short, tight black spaghetti strapped dress, her hair was down and she had on more makeup than before, "you going to invite me in? Or drool some more?" She remarked, Trey regaining his senses now, opened the door and let her in. She walked right in and over to the couch, "nice place" she said looking around the room, "thanks" Trey said as he took a seat in his chair across from the couch, "why are you dressed like that?" Trey asked her, she looked at him and then laughed, "Well.if I'm going to get Leo back I have to make him suffer now don't you think" she said with sexy smile, Trey laughed "may I ask what happened between you and him?" he asked her, she smiled and laughed, "sure I think everyone knows about this now" she said, Trey laughed and sat back in his chair all ready to hear her story. "See Leo and I we were from different sides of the tracks I guess you could say.I mean we got together and then a month or two after he asked me to marry him.I said yes and then the day before our wedding I went to go surprise him at his house, and his mother let me right in, which I thought was strange, so I go to his room and open the door to see him sleeping in bed with some slut or whatever! I mean the night before our wedding no less! None the less the next day he calls me as if nothing ever happened like he's all excited and I go off on him and he has no idea what I'm talking about! At first I thought he was serious then I knew he was just covering it up and then he gave me some lame and sick excuse that his mother set him up or whatever and I-" Christine was cut off by Trey who started to cough uncontrollably, "Trey are you ok!?" she asked, "I'm fine" Trey said downing the whole bottle of water he had by him. "Wait.so let me get this straight.he told you that he thought his.mother, Vanessa, set him up with that girl in his bed??" Trey asked, "Yea! I couldn't believe it! He gave me this whole story about how she drugged him or something so he would fall asleep and then made it to look like he slept with that girl!" Christine said getting angry as she flashbacked to that horrible day. "Wow so no wonder you want to get him back" Trey said getting up and walking to his window. He knew damn well that Leo told Christine the truth that Vanessa did set him up, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. He flash backed to the time when Vanessa admitted to Trey about what she did to her son because she didn't want to loose him, he was interrupted by Christine who joined him at the window, "so Trey? What's your idea?" she asked him, "basically we're going to break Leo and Greenlee up, we'll do whatever it takes as long as we end up with what we want at the end of it all" Trey said, "MmMm I like the sound of that Trey" Christine said with a smile, "So what should I do? Should I go see Leo now?" she asked him, Trey laughed, "He lives 5 doors down" Christine raised her eyebrow, "He lives with Greenlee" Trey said, "OMG! Trey! This sucks! How am I going to get with him if he lives with Greenlee?" Christine pointed out, Trey thought for a moment then spoke up, "Well Greenlee isn't home right now and wont be for another hour, hour and a half, so you can go work your magic on him right now" Trey said with a smile, Christine smiled back, "wait so while I'm with Leo what are you going to be doing? "I am going to give you this" he said handing Christine a little video camera, Christine looked up at him with smirk, "Ok.first you're going to tape you and Leo and then when you're done, give me the tape and I'll figure out some way for Greenlee to see it or the second way we could do this is I'll wait for Greenlee to get home and when she comes home hopefully you and Leo will be together and I'll tell her that I've heard a lot of noise coming from her loft and when I went to go see what was going on.no one answered, she'll get all paranoid go to her loft and walk in on you guys!" Trey said smiling at the thought, "So then Greenlee kicks Leo out, they break up! You get Greenlee! And I get to watch Leo suffer!" Christine said with a smile, "exactly! Now go now before she gets back!" Trey said walking her to the door, Christine placed the tiny video camera in her purse and walked out, as Trey watched her walk to Greenlee's loft, he smiled as he watched the door open and Leo's mouth and eyes fly open, he closed the door and laughed, "this is too easy!" he said.  
  
(Scene 4) "OMG, wow Christine I haven't seen you in a long time!" Leo says still staring at Christine, Christine smiles her sweet smile, "You look great Leo you really cleaned up nicely" she said looking over his shoulder into Greenlee's loft, Leo laughed "this isn't my place this is my.girlfriends" Leo says, "oh so who's the lucky girl?" Christine asked him, "Greenlee Smythe" Leo said with a smile, "oh going for the rich ones now aren't you" Christine said, Leo looked at her for a minute and then smiled, "no me and Greenlee are the real thing" he says, Christine laughs, "Umm.you going to invite me in?" she asked him, "huh? O! Sure! Please!" Leo says opening the door for her, she walks in and looks around the place, then turns to Leo, "what are you doing here?" he asked her, Christine smiled and laughed nervously, "Umm.well.I wanted to see you" she said with a smile, "see me? What for?" Leo asks her, she walks up to him slowly, Leo's eyes widen as she comes nearer to him, and he gulps, "Leo I wanted to say that I'm sorry" Christine said with a smile, Leo scratches his head and walks around her, "sorry for what? You're sorry for breaking my heart? Not believing me? Thinking I was nuts when I told you Vanessa set me up? Huh? What are you sorry for Christine?" Leo snapped at her, Christine, totally shocked by him tries to calm him down, "Leo.baby" she says coming up behind him and placing her hand on his shoulder, "Leo baby?? I'm not your baby!" Leo snapped at her again, "Leo look if you just calm down we can talk this out. ok?" Christine said, Leo looked at the floor then to her, "talk what out Christine?" he laughed, "you and I said our goodbyes years ago" he said, "Leo I never said goodbye to you, I said I needed time to think!" Christine said, "Time to think??" Leo laughed, "you took 4 years to think about this!?!" Leo said holding his head, "Leo look I was young back then I didn't know what to do" Christine said, "young?? You were the one who always said as long as we have each other we'll always be happy and our love will always be true, and I trust you with my heart and soul!" Leo said, as Leo said those words that Christine did say; she flashbacked to that exact moment when she said those words to him, "Christine I loved you and you didn't trust me so I left with my mother to come here to Pine Valley, I didn't see you at the airport trying to stop me from getting on that plane!" Leo said recalling the moment their flight was called and he was getting ready to go through the terminal and he looked back to see if Christine was there and she wasn't. "Leo I was at my sisters wedding and Sarah just told me because she heard from your friend Sam that you were leaving! I mean there was nothing I could've done about it!" Christine said almost in tears, "Christine you could've walked out! You pleased your family so much already! You could've came after me or came here sooner but you didn't and that's a good thing because then I wouldn't have met Greenlee and I wouldn't be as happy as I am now!" Leo said, by now Christine was in total tears memories that she blocked out of her mind so long ago were now back and to see him now was just too much for her to handle as she was about to get up and leave Greenlee came charging through the door along with Trey at her side, she looked at Christine and rolled her eyes then to Leo, "Leo! What was going on in here??" Greenlee questioned him, "Nothing!" Leo said back, "nothing?? Who the hell is she??" Greenlee asked pointing at Christine, Christine looked at Trey he seemed pleased, as Christine was about to leave Greenlee stopped her, "o no missy! And where do you think you're going??" she asked her, "Now Trey said he heard noises coming from in here and when he knocked on the door to see if everything was ok no one answered! Now what' the hell is going on here!?!?" Greenlee said all in one breath, "well Greenlee." Trey said walking more into the door, "I'd say your boyfriend Leo here and his friend were having fun shall I say?" he said with a smirk, "What the! Get out of here Trey! You have no business being here!" Leo yelled at him, Trey laughed, "what's her business then?" he asked pointing to Christine, Leo sighed in frustration, "ok fine she's my ex girlfriend!!" Leo admitted. Everyone was quiet, Trey was waiting for Greenlee to kick Leo out, and Christine. she was a mess right now, so she decided to run while she had the chance, Trey, surprisingly, ran after her, "hey what's wrong with you?? Don't you want to see Leo get kicked out??" Trey asked her, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and Trey, he actually felt somewhat bad, he took a seat next to her on the stairs, "I didn't think it would be like that" Christine said in between sobs, "be like what?" Trey asked her, "Trey.being with Leo for that short amount of time made me realize a lot of things!" Christine said, ".it made you realize how much you hate him" Trey said, Christine was quiet for a second then spoke up, "No Trey! How much I still love him!" Christine cried out, Trey couldn't believe he just heard what he heard, "but you said he cheated on you I mean the night before your wedding no less!" Trey reminded her, Christine laughed, "it was his mother, he was right! I mean I was so dumb why didn't I leave my sisters wedding and go after him??!" Christine continued to sob; Trey was sitting there holding his head by now, "Christine! Look! You can't let Leo get to you! This is what he does!" Trey said, hoping that she would come to her senses and realize what an idiot she was being, Christine cried some more then stopped, "you're right! I mean he can go on and on about everything I did! But what about what he did!?" Christine said, Trey laughed, "exactly! Now we'll pick another day an time and you make sure you get him to fall for you again and then Greenlee well you saw how crazy she can be she'll definitely get ride of Leo" Trey said, Christine smiled and he walked her out the door. He watched her leave and sighed.  
  
(Scene 5) The next day Trey called Christine bright and early, waking her up "you better have a good reason for calling me this early!!" Christine said to him, Trey laughed, "meet me at the Valley In, around 12 ok?" Trey said, "Ugh! Whatever fine" Christine said and hung up. 12 came fast and Christine and Trey were sitting in the Valley In having a nice Lunch, "Trey what happens if Leo and Greenlee see us here?" Christine asked him, Trey smiled, "don't worry I have everything under control" he said as the waiter approached them. After lunch they sat there for awhile just talking about life in general, until Kendall Hart came along, "well who is this Trey?" she asked him with a smile, Trey laughed, "Kendall this is my client Christine Page, Ms. Page this is Kendall Hart" Trey said, Christine and Kendall looked at each other and smiled, "hmm.client? I was your client once and you never took me out to lunch" Kendall said, Christine looked at Trey she could tell he didn't know what to answer to that so she figured she'd help him out, "I have been Mr. Kenyon's client before.we go way back" she said smiling at Trey, he smiled back, as Kendall looked at the both of them, "well whatever, I'm late for an appointment so bye" she said as she walked away, Christine was about to laugh, then Trey said something "Yea late for an appointment with the unemployment table" he laughed, "oh good one!" Christine laughed along with him. "Let's get out of here" Trey said getting up from the table, he noticed Kendall watching and walked over to Christine and pulled her seat out for her, "thank you" Christine said with a smile and walked on with Trey behind her, as she was about to leave she crashed into someone "OMG! I'm so sorry!" she said not realizing who it was, until when she went to walk away she felt his hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Leo, "Leo" she said sounding surprised, "Christine look I'm really sorry about last night, I was a total jerk and I've forgotten everything! The past is the past!" he said. "Yea" Christine said walking away from him, "hey wait why don't you join us?" he asked her, "um no I'm sorry I have to go, plus Greenlee already met me and that didn't go so well" Christine said, as she about to turn around she ran into Trey, "hey. Christine is it?" he asked her, she smiled, "yes" she replied, Leo noticed the sparks flying between Trey and Christine and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous, Christine deserved way better than that guy he thought to himself. Leo looked around for Greenlee but couldn't find her, then his cell phone rang, he walked over to the side and answered it, "hello?" he said, "Hey. Leo look I'm really sorry but I can't make it down there right now. Revlon swamped me with a ton of things to do" Greenlee said, Leo frowned, "ok baby how about I meet you for diner than tonight around 8" he said, Greenlee sighed, "I'm going to be here all night! Were getting ready for the new Spring Campaign to launch tomorrow and they still need my consent on a ton of stuff" Greenlee said, "all night??" Leo asked her, "Yes all night" she said, "Um.ok baby I'll see you tomorrow then" he said, "sounds great to me! I love you!" she said, "I love you too!" Leo said back and hung up. "Dammit!" he said quietly to himself, he turned back around to see Christine and Trey gone, "o god where did she go? And please tell me not with him!" Leo said as he searched outside of the Valley In then came back inside and spotted them at nice table in the back, talking and laughing away, "over my dead body" Leo said as he charged into the restaurant and right to their table, "Leo! so nice of you to join us" Trey said with a smirk as he noticed Leo, he knew that Leo still had feelings for Christine and it drove him crazy to see her with him. Leo gave Trey a weird look before taking a seat; Christine noticed and laughed quietly to herself. Neither Christine nor Trey were hungry since they just ate before so they just sat there playing it up big in front of Leo, "so Christine what are you doing later on tonight?" Trey asked her with his perfect dashing smile, "nothing why do you ask?" she asked him, "well I was thinking maybe you'd like to come back here for diner" Trey said, Christine smiled brightly, "Trey that would be great" she said, "ok that's it!" Leo said getting up from the table, "Christine! Come with me!" he said taking her by the hand and guiding her out of the restaurant as far away from Trey as possible. "Leo what the hell are you doing??" Christine shouted to him as they entered the park, "Christine look Trey Kenyon is bad news, he's a con artist for God's sake!" Leo said back to her, Christine just looked at him, "so were you!" she snapped at him, Leo knowing that that was 100 percent true stopped to think. "Actually.isn't that how you met Greenlee! You conned her wealthy Grandfather!" Christine snapped back at him, Leo was speechless he couldn't believe that she knew about that, it made him wonder about what other things she could possibly know about. "Christine all I'm saying here is Trey Kenyon is not a good guy, and you deserve much better than that pile of-" Leo was cut off by her, "why do you care so much?" she asked him, he looked at her then to the floor, "Christine I do care about you still, and I don't want to see you get hurt" he said, Christine feeling shocked by this stopped and sat down next to Leo on the bench, "Leo I know you do, and I-" Christine was cut off by Leo who placed his finger on her lips, Christine looked at him and her eyes widened with shock, she watched Leo lean into her until he was barely centimeters away from her lips, she could feel his hot breath on her, and tried to pull back but just couldn't and let Leo kiss her. Of coarse Trey was watching this, smiling away as he watched Leo give in, but then he felt something strange as if someone or something inside of him was telling him that this was wrong and to stop them which he did, he walked out and greeted the two with a witty remark "and they say young love doesn't last forever" he said, scaring the two of them, Christine looked at Trey as if he was crazy. Wasn't this what he wanted? "don't you ever go away" Leo said, Trey laughed, well just so happens I was meeting a client here, I guess you two scared him off" Trey laughed. "Let's get out of here!" Leo said as he grabbed Christine's hand and led her out of the park. Trey stayed behind wanting to kill himself for what he did, why did I stop it??? He kept questioning himself, he couldn't get over the fact that Christine looked pissed when he did I mean what was wrong with her? Was she enjoying it? Trey's thoughts came to a stop as he rushed out of the park.  
  
(Scene 6) Leo couldn't keep his hands off Christine the whole entire way back to the loft he opened the door and backed her up against a wall kissing her more passionately than ever before; Christine's mind went blank as Leo carried her to the bedroom. He gently placed her down on top of the bed and got on top of her kissing her all over. "Leo" Christine said as he took Christine's shirt off and threw it to the floor, "um.Leo? What about Greenlee?!!" she said, Leo laughed "is she here now?" he asked her with a sexy grin, "No but Leo you do love her" Christine said, Leo laughed again "not like I love you" he said trying to get her jeans off, that's when they heard a loud knock at the door, "Leo! Leo! Someone is at the door!" Christine said, "Tell them to go away" he said kissing down her neck, "Fine!" Christine said getting up and putting Leo's shirt on, she didn't even button it. She trotted over to the door expecting to see Greenlee standing there getting ready to flip her lid, but it wasn't Greenlee it was."Trey?!?!?" Christine shouted in shock, Trey looked at her and couldn't help but feel jealous now, "Trey what the hell are you doing here!?" she asked him, "I'm here to stop you!" he said taking the curtsy of buttoning up the huge open shirt that exposed her half naked body. Christine looked up at him and he didn't know what to do, "look I think this is a really bad idea I mean think about it how are you going to feel afterwards when Greenlee walks in and sees you two" Trey said to her, "What are you talking about Trey!? I thought this is what you wanted! You wanted me to sleep with Leo then Greenlee walk in on us and then she'd dump Leo and then she'd go to you!" Christine said, Trey couldn't help but feel like an idiot she was right, but why was he all of sudden objecting to everything he told her to do? Trey looked at Christine then to the floor, "look I'm sorry I' m just scared we're going to get caught" Trey lied, Christine laughed, "Trey we are not going to get caught!" she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and shut the door. Trey stood behind the door rubbing his cheek, "what was that for?" He asked himself, and then walked back to his loft.  
  
(Scene 7) Christine awoke the next morning wrapped up in Leo's arms, she tried to remember the night before and all she could think about was Trey, why was he acting so weird? She kept asking herself, she looked down at her watch and knew that he'd probably be up if not she'd wake him up, she searched around for her clothes and couldn't find them, she eyed Leo's buttoned down shirt and put that on again this time buttoning it up. She quietly snuck out of the loft and down the hall to Trey's, she knocked and no one answered, 'dammit!' she thought but then felt something in Leo's pocket of his shirt, she pulled out a chain of keys, she found the key to Trey's and opened the door, she slowly crept into his loft, she noticed the bottles of beer and other drinks in the garbage, she tip toed to his bedroom and opened the door quietly she peeked her head in and saw him sleeping, 'pay back time!' she thought to herself as she remembered all those early morning calls from him. She quietly snuck into his bedroom and over to his bed, his glasses where placed on the night stand by his bed along with an empty can of beer. "Guess he got tired of the water" she laughed quietly to herself, "Trey! Trey! Get up!" she whispered to him as she gently shook him, he stirred a little and one of his eyes opened slightly, he thought he was dreaming as he saw Christine in front of him looking all tussled and in just a white buttoned down shirt, he smiled and opened both his eyes wide to see her in front of him, "Christine?" he asked, "Yea Trey it's me.what did you have a party or something last night?" she asked him, Trey laughed "no" he said as he got up and yawned, Christine looked at him, he had no shirt on, which revealed his very nice defined upper body and just a pair of black boxer shorts, "so this is what attorneys where to bed?" she joked, "huh? O yea" he laughed. "It's done" she said sighing as she climbed up onto his bed as he got off it, "what's done?" he asked walking to his bathroom, "Leo! You know the whole sleep with Leo have Greenlee catch you then she dumps Leo and gets with Trey!" Christine said, Trey looked at her and smiled "oh.so you and Leo? Really did?" he said with a laugh, "oh Yes" Christine said sexily as she playfully reached to unbutton the shirt she wore, Trey laughed, and walked over to her and sat down on the bed by her, "so most likely you'll have Greenlee by tonight" Christine said with a smile, Trey smiled and placed his hand on Christine's hand, "can you please pass me my glasses?" he asked her, "Sure" she said reaching over to his night table, as she did a part of the shirt she was wearing went up, Trey looked at her as she stretched for his glasses, he rubbed his eyes, thinking he wasn't seeing what he was seeing, she turned around and gave him his glasses "here you go!" she said giving them to him, "thanks hey I'll be right back" he said getting up and leaving the room, he returned shortly after with 2 whine glasses and a bottle of whine. He sat down back on his bed and popped the cork, it flew across the room and him and Christine both laughed, she held out his glass for him to fill and before he could take a sip he stopped her, "Let's make a toast! To you!" he said holding out his glass to hers, "may you be blessed with whatever your heart desires" Trey said, they clicked glasses and then drank, after about 4 or 5 glasses afterwards, they were looped, "so Trey?" Christine said as she poured him and her more whine, "What are you going to do with Greenlee tonight?" she asked him as she took another sip of her whine, "haven't really thought about that yet, well actually I was thinking about doing something like this" he says as he takes his whine glass and places it on his nightstand, he then takes Christine's from her and places it down with his, "Well.I'm going to stare lovingly into her eyes like this" he says as he stares lovingly into Christine's eyes, "and then I'm going to get really close to her like this" he says getting really close to Christine, "then I'm going to reach up and cradle her head in my hands and look deep into her eyes and tell her that she's the most beautiful girl in the world" he says as he cradles Christine's head in his hands and looks deep into her eyes and tells her that she is the most beautiful girl in the world, "she's going to love this" Christine says, Trey laughs, "yes and then I'm going to slowly lean into her. never breaking eye contact with her and kiss her like this." he says as he slowly leans into Christine, never breaking eye contact and kisses her as passionately as he could ever kiss someone. The kiss deepened and still not breaking the kiss he gently pushes her back down onto his bed and gets on top of her kissing her neck and ripping the shirt off her body within one swift tug, "OMG! Trey! Wait--Stop!!" Christine screamed finally realizing what was going on. Trey stopped immediately and looked up at her, "Christine.I'm sorry" he said getting up off of her; Christine sat up and got off the bed, "Trey.Look.I got to go. so good luck! And I wish you and Greenlee nothing but the best" Christine said putting her shirt on and walking out of his loft. Christine stayed behind his door for a minute thinking 'what the hell just happened???' the same with Trey, who was on the other side of the door. Christine sighed and walked back down to Greenlee's loft...  
  
(Scene 8) Christine walked into Greenlee's loft and sat down on the couch, she was exhausted and her mind was going a mile a minute, as she went to get up she was stopped by Leo, who placed a tray of waffles, hash browns, strawberries and orange juice in front of her. "Leo!!" she said sounding shocked, "eat up!" he said as he kissed her on the shoulder. "Um.Leo.isn't Greenlee going to be home soon?" Christine asked him as he dangled a strawberry in front of her lips, "Greenlee won't be home for awhile and I don't care when or if she ever does come home!" Leo said. "What do you mean you don't care?" Christine asked him getting up from the couch, Leo sighed, "Greenlee has been cheating on me with Jake Martin" Leo admitted, "What?!!??" Christine asked, "It's true! She didn't have to work late last night, she was with Jake the whole time!" he shouted, "Leo how do you know??" Christine asked him, "I called Revlon and I have witnesses who have seen them together and I overheard her on the phone with him and I saw them together as well" Leo said flashing back to the time when he saw Jake and Greenlee making out in the park. "Wow.Leo.I'm sorry.I had no idea.I mean.I thought you and Green-" Christine was cut off by Leo, "I made it to you like we were all great and everything because I didn't want you to think that I didn't move on.but I did! In the beginning everything was great with me and Greenlee I mean I was really in love but then Dr. wonderful came around and things haven't been the same since" Leo blurted out. Christine looked at Leo; she couldn't help but feel sad for him, the truth was he really did change! He wasn't the same cocky Leo du Pres that she knew before. She slowly walked over to Leo; he looked up at her as he saw her coming to him he couldn't help but smile, "I'm so sorry Leo" Christine said as she hugged him, she buried her head in his chest and tried to hide her tears, "Christine? Are you ok?" Leo said looking down at her, she shrugged and looked up at him with her tear stained face, "Christine I hate to see you cry baby" he said pulling her close to him, "I'm such an idiot!" she shouted, "Leo I am SO sorry for doing this to you, I mean me coming here was not a great idea" she said, Leo looked down at her and cradled her face in his hands, "You coming here was the best thing that could've happened to me!" he said, "you're the best thing that ever happened to me" he continued as he gazed lovingly into her eyes, "But Leo-" Christine was cut off by Leo's passionate kiss, when they parted Christine looked deep into his eyes, there was something definitely different about him, his eyes said it all. "Christine I love you I always have and always will" he said as he kissed her again, this time he cradled her face in his hands and she had her hands on his arms. "Leo I-" Christine was cut off by Leo again "shhh" he said placing a finger on her soft lips, at that moment Christine knew that she fell in love all over again with Leo, it was as if her past with him didn't exist anymore, he was a totally different person.  
  
(Scene 9) Trey sat down at his desk in his loft, anything to get his mind off of what happened before, he opened up his briefcase and took out some papers as he was going through them he had a flashback of when him and Christine were on his bed making out before, the truth was he knew what he was doing, he admitted to himself the night before that he had feelings for Christine, ever since he saw her. He sighed and went back to his work until he had more flashbacks to when he first saw her and met her at the S.O.S, when they were eating at the Valley In, when she walked into his loft after their meeting at the S.O.S all dressed up and being all sassy, he loved that about her, after getting really frustrated after all the flashbacks and not being able to concentrate on anything else but her, he got up from his desk and threw his briefcase across the room, thinking that he was better now he took a seat on his couch and put the TV on, he turned to the music station and "Escape" by Enrique Iglesias came on, he sighed deeply as he listened to the lyrics that described everything so perfectly.  
  
"If you feel like leaving  
  
I'm not gonna  
  
Beg you to stay  
  
Soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you can't  
  
Escape my love  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you can't  
  
Escape my love"  
  
As the song ended Trey came to a realization, he looked over at the video tape on his counter of Christine & Leo's "fun" time, he got up from the couch and walked over and picked it up he stared at it for a moment as he thought about what he would be giving up by doing this so he opened it up and ripped the tape right out of it, he took the shreds of tape that he ripped out and threw it and his ultimate plan to get Greenlee away.  
  
(Scene 10) Christine opened her eyes and could feel Leo's warm arms wrapped around her again naked body, she smiled to herself and fell back asleep until the next time she woke up, which was when she saw a very angry Greenlee standing in front of the bed her and Leo were in. Christine turned around to see if Leo was up and he was, looking at Greenlee with a huge smirk, "Someone better start explaining!!!!" she screamed to them, "Uh what does it look like?" Leo said with a sly smile looking at Christine, Greenlee didn't know what to say, "How could you Leo!?!?!" she whined, "Oh please! Save it for someone who actually cares!" Leo said sitting up, "Leo!! This is below you!! how could you?? I thought you loved me!!" Greenlee said tears coming to her eyes, "Yea play it up really good now Greenlee" Leo said, "What do you mean??" she asked; Leo laughed, "So how was work? Anything fun happen?" he asked her with a smile, "Leo! This is NOT funny! I want you to get your stuff and get out now along with your tramp!" Greenlee said walking over to her drawers and pulling out all of Leo's clothes and throwing them at him, "So how's Jake!?" Leo asked, Greenlee stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Leo, "w-what are you talking about?" she asked him, Leo sighed, "Look I know what you've been up to and I have to admit your whole I caught my boyfriend in bed with his ex girlfriend act was pretty convincing" Leo said, "what??" Greenlee snapped at him, "I know you've been cheating on me with Jake and you know what I don't care because I have Christine" Leo said looking down at Christine, "and I always will" he said as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, Greenlee huffed and started throwing more of Leo's stuff at him, then she stopped, "Leo you're so screws up, I wouldn't even be with Jake if it weren't for you!!! You know what! You and you're ex can stay here I'm moving in with Jake he asked me and I was going to say yes anyway!" Greenlee said as she went over to her closet got out her bags and started packing, Leo just watched her in amazement, "How could you?" Leo asked her, "How could I? Well let's see! First off I love Jake and he loves me, Jake is always there for me when I need him and he knows me and knows exactly what to say and how to say it!" Greenlee said as she continued packing, "well good luck with Mr. Perfect" Leo said as she finished up her packing, she just glared at him, "he is perfect more than I can say for you! I'll send someone to get the rest of my things tomorrow!" she said as she took her bag and stormed out of the room and out of her loft. Leo just sat there completely stunned at what just happened, Christine sat up beside him, "well Mr. du Pres seems like you have yourself a loft" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and went to get up but he pulled her back down, "you mean WE have a loft" he said with a smile, Christine smiled back, "Looks like I have to do some major packing" she said as she got up and left to room.  
  
(Scene 11) Christine and Leo decided to go out for a nice diner that night at the Valley In, of course they ran into Greenlee and Jake but that didn't bother them at all. It seemed as if Leo's whole relationship with Greenlee never existed he never mentioned her. Christine and Leo walked into the restaurant very well dressed, Leo escorted her to a nice cozy table in the middle of the restaurant he pulled out her chair for her and she sat down, as he sat down across from her. That's when Trey arrived, as he was coming into the restaurant he stopped as he saw Christine and Leo sitting down at the table looking very happy, they were smiling and laughing and eventually he would lean over the table to kiss her. Trey was getting sick to his stomach watching this, "what is she doing??" he kept asking himself, he stopped as he saw Christine get up and leave the table, she walked out of the restaurant and on her way to the restroom she was surprised by Trey who snuck up behind her, "OMG! Trey! You scared me!" she said holding her hand on her chest, Trey looked at her 'god is she beautiful' he thought to himself as he admired her in her short black cocktail dress. "So feeling bad for Leo I see" he said with a smile, Christine looked at him then to the floor, "uh.Trey me and Leo are together now" she said, "uh yea I see that" Trey laughed, "no Trey.seriously.I'm moving in with him.we're really together now." she said as she looked at him, he looked some what shocked and something else but he covered it up too well to even notice it. "Wait so you and Leo are a couple now?" he asked with a laugh, "yes Trey Leo and I are together again and I think there's something you should know." she said, Trey looked at her, he could feel his heart drop to the floor, "Trey.Greenlee has been cheating on Leo with Jake Martin" Christine said, Trey just looked at her for a second and laughed, he looked back at her and she looked very serious, "you're kidding me?" he said as he felt his head start to ache, "No Trey.Greenlee has been cheating on Leo with Jake for awhile now and Leo knew about it but he played it up as if they we're all happy so I wouldn't think that he didn't move on with his life after me!" Christine blurted out to him, Trey just looked at her and then slammed his fist on the wall, "So you're telling me that this whole time Greenlee has been cheating on Leo with Jake Martin and now you're with Leo and she's with Jake??" Trey said getting more madder at the thought of Christine and Leo together, "Yup she moved out of the loft today and said that Leo could have it and that's when he asked me to move in with him!" Christine said; Trey just stared at the floor; he was shocked, hurt, sad, mad, and confused. "Look Trey.I'm sorry about Greenlee.she doesn't deserve you" Christine said giving Trey a quick kiss on the cheek and walking away. Trey just stood there, everything was a mess! And now the one thing he wanted more than anything else in the world was with a guy that he totally hated and it was his entire fault.  
  
(Scene 12) Christine walked away from Trey and couldn't help but feel a little bad for what she said, it was the truth but still he looked so devastated, as if he thought that everything was his fault. Christine sighed as she entered back into the restaurant.until she saw Leo who was smiling his bright smile he was always had on when she would walk into a room. She smiled at him and walked back over to the table, he got up and pulled her seat out for her, and she sat down. Leo immediately noticed something was up with her, "baby you ok?" he asked her, she looked up at him and smiled, "I'm fine.just hungry!" she laughed, "Yeah me too!" he laughed back. After they were finished with diner; Leo invited Christine to go with him to the Annual Crystal Ball that Pine Valley had every year. She accepted, and Leo never felt better, he had the love of his life back and was going to make sure that no one stood in there way of that beautiful and happy future that they planned on since they were younger.  
  
(Scene 13) A few weeks past by and Christine was happier than ever! She was finally done with moving into the loft and she and Leo were together and this time nothing could ruin it. She hummed to herself as she took her keys and opened up the door, she had a ton of bags in her hand being that she just went shopping for what to wear to the ball which was 2 days away. She walked in and threw her bags on the couch, "Leo" she called but no one answered, she walked around looking for him but couldn't find him. She plopped down onto the couch and eyed a piece of paper with a pink rose by it on the desk, she got up and walked over to it, she smelled the rose and twirled it around in her hand as she read the note.  
  
-Baby Sorry I had to leave; David needed me to help him out over at the hospital. See you soon hopefully! All my Love, Leo  
  
Christine smiled as she read the note and placed it back down. As she turned around she was face to face with a very happy Leo, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
(Scene 15) The Crystal Ball finally arrived and all of Pine Valley was in a frenzy getting ready for it. After going out for a nice lunch together; Leo was called away by Jackson Montgomery to answer some more questions involving the whole "Proteus" case, which Christine didn't know that much about, like how much trouble Leo was in for supposedly taking some of Vanessa's drug money that she hid away. Leo would lie to Christine whenever he was called in for more questioning, he would say that David needed him or Anna for something, and Christine trusted him but little did she know that that night she would find out a bunch of things that she really didn't need or want to know. "Baby! I'm home!" Leo shouted as he entered the loft, "I'll be out in a minute!" Christine answered back, Leo walked over to the couch and sat down; his mind was racing with what just happened down at the police station 'if Christine ever found out about any of this she would leave me!' he thought to himself, he kept thinking until his thoughts were interrupted by Christine who made a beautiful entrance into the room all ready for the ball, she wore a long beautiful halter top hunter green evening gown with her hair down and curled. Leo turned around and almost fell off the couch, "you like??" she said walking closer to him and doing a little twirl, Leo jumped up from the couch and grabbed her and kissed her passionately as he ever could, "Baby I love!" he said as he kissed her again, Christine laughed, "we have to get you ready now" she said as she took his hand and guided him into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
(Scene 16) Trey sat in his loft, going through his briefcase, he pulled out some papers and started going through them, until there was a knock on his door, he got up and walked over to it, he opened the door to see Kendall Hart standing there wearing a big grin. "Hey there!" she said as she walked past him into his loft, "Did I invite you in?" Trey said still standing by the door, "Oh c'mon Trey! I have a proposal for you that I think you'll like" she said as she sat down on his couch, Trey shook his head and sat down in his chair across from the couch, "What is it now Kendall?" he asked sarcastically, "You're taking me to the ball tonight!" she said with a smile, Trey just looked at her for a minute, "No thanks Kendall. I'll pass" he said, "Oh c'mon Trey! I've seen you! And I know what you're going through!" Kendall said, Trey raised his eyebrow "what do you mean you know what I'm going through?" he asked curiously, she laughed, "Oh please Trey! I know how mad you are at yourself that Christine is with Leo now" she said, Trey's mouth flew open by her comment; he didn't know what to say because he knew she was right. "AWWW, it's ok Trey, I know how you feel so I think that we should go to the ball together and make Christine a little jealous" she said, Trey looked at her and laughed, "are you kidding me?? She's in love with Leo! She's not going to pay any attention to me at all" Trey said. "Well I think I have a little something that might just change her mind" Kendall said with a grin, Trey looked at her with a confused look, "It just so happens that I was at the Valley In while Christine and Leo were there, and I overheard Leo's phone call from Jackson Montgomery; he asked him to come down to the station so he could ask Leo more questions about the whole drug money thing and then Leo said he'd go and then when Christine came back he said that David called him and he had to go do something with him and Anna or whatever and then I followed him down to the Police Station and there he was! Getting interrogated. by Jackson!" Kendall blurted out, Trey was quiet for a second and thought over everything that Kendall had just said, "So.Leo is lying to Christine?" he asked, "Yup! For some reason he doesn't want her to know that he's involved with the whole hidden drug money thing" Kendall said, "that's it! He doesn't want her to know because he's afraid that if she finds out she'll leave him" Trey concluded, "Good one Kenyon! I think it's time for her to know what her oh so perfect Leo is into! Now let's get going to the ball" she said, Trey smiled, "I'll meet you there.there's still some things I need to do" Trey said walking over to the door and opening it for her, "Ok I'll see you there" she said as she walked out, Trey shut the door behind her and smiled.  
  
(Scene 17) Trey and Kendall arrived at the ball, followed by everyone else in Pine Valley; Kendall dragged Trey onto the dance floor after another confrontation she had with Erica and Bianca. Trey kept watching the entrance to see if Christine and Leo were going to show up, after a few more minutes and another agonizing dance with Kendall he caught Christine's eye as her and Leo entered the ball together, she looked incredible, and he couldn't help but smile at her, Kendall looked up at him and turned around to see what had him so happy, "just think Trey.after tonight she'll be all yours" Kendall whispered as he continued to watch Christine's every move. Trey saw how happy she was to be with Leo as they danced to the slow song that was playing, he actually felt bad about telling her everything bad that he knew about Leo, especially all the lies he's been telling her. "I got an idea" Kendall said with a grin and let go of Trey and walked over to Christine and Leo, Trey watched what was going on, "Mind if I cut in?" Kendall asked Christine with a smile, Christine looked at Leo as to say what should I say and he just looked at her, "sure Kendall. why not" Christine answered as she left Leo and Kendall dancing together, Christine looked around the dance floor and spotted Trey, she walked over to him, "Hey" she said with a sweet smile, "Hey there" Trey said with a dashing smile as he looked at her, "You look amazing" he said, "you don't look too bad yourself" she said with another smile, "Would you.like to dance?" Trey asked her, "Sure, Kendall stole Leo from me" she laughed, Trey laughed and held out his arms in a very gentleman like way, Christine took hold of them and they started to dance, during the dance she buried her head into his chest, he looked down at her and smiled, 'ugh!! Should I do this now?? I mean she's so happy! How, can I destroy her and Leo like this?!' Trey thought to himself, his thoughts were interrupted when he saw Christine looking up at him, "what are you thinking about?" she asked him, Trey smiled "Hmm.work" he said, Christine smiled and looked over at Leo and Kendall who were still dancing 'poor Leo' she thought to herself. The song ended and Christine let go of Trey, "I'm going to go pull Kendall off Leo" she laughed as she walked away from him. Trey watched Christine go over and Kendall walk away, Kendall came back to Trey, "well I see you didn't tell her" Kendall said, Trey sighed, "no and I can't! I mean look at her.she looks so happy an-" Trey was cut off by Kendall, "and will be in your bed tonight if you tell her!" Kendall said, "Look Kendall.I'm sorry.but I'm not going to tell her.wrong place wrong time" Trey said sadly, "what?? No Trey! She has to know the truth! She's too sweet a girl and deserves way better than Leo!" Kendall said; Trey looked at her with a confused look, "why are you so hell bent of her finding out about Leo?" Trey asked her, Kendall looked at him, "I was with a guy like Leo before and I was lied to and I can't stand when people get away with it!" Kendall said, "Yea but your not quite the truth teller yourself" Trey laughed, "Look.if you don't tell her I will" Kendall said, Trey just looked at her and before he could say anything she was over by Christine and Leo. "Hi.Kendall" Christine said as she stood in front of them, "Look.Christine.there's something you need to know" Kendall said, "what?" Christine asked, "yea what?" Leo asked, "Leo has been lying to you this whole time" Kendall said, Christine just looked at her and then up at Leo who looked like a deer in headlights, "what do you mean Kendall?" Christine answered her, "I mean your o so perfect Leo here, has been lying to you, he hasn't been seeing David or Anna or anyone like that when he leaves you, he's been with Jackson Montgomery down at the Pine Valley Police Station, getting questioned about the money that he stole!" Kendall blurted out, Christine looked back up at Leo who was looking at the floor, "What money that he stole?" Christine asked stepping away form Leo, "Leo's crazy and psychotic mother, Vanessa, hide millions of dollars away that was from her whole drug lord gig and he found some of it that she hid and he took it and spent it not even telling the cops about" Kendall said, Christine just looked to the floor, "Oh did he also tell you that if he goes out of the state he will get arrested?" Kendall continued, Christine didn't know what to say or do, she looked down at the floor, and she couldn't even bring herself to look at Leo. "Leo.is this true?" she asked him quietly, Leo just looked at her, "Baby! I'm so sorry! I was going to tell you! Tell you everything! But we were so happy and I just didn't want you to think anything bad of me" Leo blurted out, Christine just looked up at him, "oh yea and Leo.who was that cute little blonde who you were all over in the park today??" Kendall asked, Christine dropped her glass of champagne and it shattered into a million pieces, "Nikki!?!?!?!?!?!" she screamed at him, he couldn't even look at her, "Leo!!! How could you!?!!?!? My best friend!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????" she screamed at him, "baby I'm so sorry!!" he said back to her placing his hands on her arms, "get off me!!" she screamed at him as she slapped him as hard as she could in the face, "You bastard!!! No wonder Greenlee left you for Jake!!! I never want to see you again!! I hate you!!!!" she screamed as she ran out of the ballroom. By now everyone there had witnessed the scene and practically every woman hated Leo, who stood there still in shock as he rubbed his soar cheek. Trey watched the whole scene and immediately ran after Christine, as Leo was too, "where do you think you're going?!?!" Leo asked him, Trey just looked at him with disgust, "you really deserved that" he said eyeing Leo's red cheek, Leo just stood there as a bunch of reporters and cameramen swarmed him and asked him questions as well as taking pictures.  
  
(Scene 18) Christine ran for what seemed like forever until she stopped in the park, she sat on the bench and cried her eyes out, "why!?!" she kept asking herself, "I thought he changed! I really thought he did! Am I that stupid!!!" she shouted up at the night sky. "You're NOT stupid" a familiar voice said, she turned around to see Trey walking towards her, she turned back around and tried to wipe her tears away, "o god Trey how did this all happen?" she asked him, he just looked at her and took a seat next to her down on the bench, "Christine I am so sorry" Trey said, Christine looked at him with a confusion, "about what?" she asked, "about this whole thing! It's my entire fault! If I didn't involve you in that whole idiotic plan. then you never would've gotten back with Leo" he said feeling extremely guilty, "Trey.believe me.it is not your fault" she laughed, "I should've known that he was going to screw this up.I should've ran when I had the chance.but.no little naive Christine couldn't." she said, "Christine you're not naive! You're the strongest and bravest woman I know" Trey admitted looking into her teary eyes, she sniffled, "yea.strong and brave" she said sarcastically, Trey looked at her and took hold of her hands, "Yes! You are! You can't let this get to you! You deserve so much better" he said, she looked up at him and actually smiled, which made him smile too. "You know.you're in the wrong profession" she joked with him; Trey just looked at her and before she could say another word, he kissed her sweetly. Then pulled back when he didn't feel her kiss him back, Christine just sat there looking straight past his glasses that covered his beautiful brown eyes. She smiled, "Trey.I'm sorry but I think I need some time right now" she said as she got up from the bench and ran her hands down her gown. Trey got up after, "I'm really sorry.I know you're going through a lot right now and I was just-" Trey was cut off by Christine, "Trey.don't.its ok.thanks for following me here" she said as she lightly kissed him on the cheek and left the park.  
  
(Scene 19) Trey went back to his loft, and got out of his formal attire and put on some baggy sweatpants and a tee-shirt. He plopped down on his couch and turned on the TV, a Yankee Game was on, and he loved Baseball, he sighed as he took his glasses off and slouched down a little more to get comfortable..Meanwhile.back at the loft, Christine came back to it and pretty much trashed everything that was Leo's, when she was done she fell to the floor, crying her eyes out, asking herself over and over again "why me??" she ripped apart the rose that he gave her the day before, when she thought that her life was finally falling into place. As she went to get up she eyed her jacket which had a card sticking out of the pocket, she picked up the card and realized it was the business card Trey had given her when she first met him that night at the S.O.S as she twirled the business card with her fingers, she started to have flashbacks.to when her and Trey first met.the way he looked at her when she showed up at his apartment that night looking all sexy.when they went out to that nice lunch.when he buttoned up the shirt that she wore.when they first kissed on his bed right after her and Leo made love.to their dance earlier on that evening.and then how he stuck up for her and the kiss in the park. She sat there for awhile until she came to realization that it wasn't Leo who loved her.it-it was.Trey, and she loved him too! She smiled as she thought about it more; she got up from the floor, and ran to the bedroom, she changed out of her gown and into something way more comfortable and fixed herself up.Trey; now half asleep still sat on his couch watching the Yankee Game, he thought he was dreaming when he heard a knock at his door, then he heard it again, he sat up and put his glasses back on and walked over to the door, he opened it up to see Christine wearing a sweet smile, his eyes met hers, thinking that he must be dreaming now he rubbed his eyes and fixed his glasses, "well aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked him, "O sure" he said opening the door wider for her to enter, she walked in and turned around to look at him, he laughed, "so let me guess.you want to press charges against Leo for something and you need an attorney" he said thinking that that must be the reason why she was there; Christine laughed, "no Trey I came to see you" she said, he laughed a little and walked towards her till he was about a foot away from her, "and why is that?" he asked raising his eye brow in curiosity, "well.I came to give you back something that belongs to you and only you" she said with a grin as she moved closer to him, Trey looked at her and he could feel his heart beat increase and his pulse race, "Uh.Christine? I don't know what you're talking about" he said, "oh yes you do" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him the most passionate kiss she could ever give to a man. When they pulled apart they were both breathless as they just gazed into each others sparkling brown eyes. She laughed a little and he smiled at her, "Trey.I was so dumb.I was driving myself nuts thinking that I loved Leo and he loved me but the truth is I loved you the whole time; I mean ever since I met you that night at the S.O.S I felt happy again, which I haven't felt in a long time" Christine said as a tear trickled down her cheek. Trey smiled at her and wiped the tear away "It's ok.I didn't know either.I wasn't planning on falling in love with my accomplice but there's just something about you that made me feel happy and I couldn't let you or the feeling of happiness which I as well didn't feel in a long time get away.when you told me how in love you were with Leo I thought that I'd loose you or what we had and I didn't want that to happen so.Kendall told me ahead of time all the stuff Leo did and I was supposed to tell you tonight but after I saw how happy you were with Leo I just I couldn't hurt you like that.I'm so sorry" Trey blurted out, as he went to walk away, Christine pulled him back, "Trey.it's ok.I mean I made a mistake not you and I'm sorry that I made you feel that way.I wasn't planning on falling in love either but the biggest mistake I made was not realizing it sooner" Christine said back to him. Trey then took her in his arms and picked her and swung her around and gave her a passionate kiss, then he put her back down, Christine gave him a seductive grin and took his hand and led him to his bedroom. When they got in there Trey closed the door behind them and Christine walked over and sat on the bed; he just stood by the door looking at her as the moonlight coming in from the window lightened up her face, even the though the room was dark, the moonlight gave it an angelic light. "Come here" Christine said seductively as she beckoned him with her finger, he walked over to the bed and she literally pulled him onto it, then she took his glasses off him and placed them on the nightstand. Before she could say another word he said the three most beautiful words that any and every women on this earth needs to hear "I love you" he said as he met her lips in another sweet and tender kiss. "I love you too, Trey" she whispered as he slowly pushed her down onto the bed and got on top of her.  
  
(Scene 20) After a night of making beautiful love to one another; Christine woke up, with Trey's arms wrapped around her body; she smiled as she ran her hand over his arm, she turned around to see him wide awake, staring at her, she laughed; "How long have you been up?" she asked him, he smiled "about an hour" he said, "an hour? Why?" she asked him, "how can I sleep with something as beautiful as you lying next to me" he said with a grin, she smiled and gave him a kiss, she turned onto her back and so did he, as they just held each other and laid there, cuddling, they didn't say anything anymore while they we're laying there, but they knew what the other one was thinking, "I'm starving" Christine said as she caressed Trey's chest, he smiled down at her, "me too" he said as he gave her another kiss. About an hour later they were sitting down at the "best table" Trey demanded, for breakfast at the Valley Inn. Christine and Trey sat there looking at each other and smiling, they couldn't stop, until Kendall came over, "go away Kendall!" Trey said as he saw her, she smiled "last time I checked lover boy this was a free country" she said as she took a seat by them, Trey just held his head, and Christine couldn't help but laugh, "Well I see everything is ok with you two now" Kendall said, Christine laughed, "Yes everything is fine Kendall, you can go now" Trey answered her, "Well you guys all heard right?" Kendall said raising an eyebrow, "heard what?" Christine replied, Kendall laughed, "oh never mind you guys were probably too busy to hear anything" Kendall joked, Christine and Trey just muffled a laugh knowing that that was true, "Well Leo du Pres after getting practically mobbed and ridiculed by every woman who was at the ball and overheard what was going on, picked up and left town last night" Kendall said, Christine laughed, "good I'm surprised he didn't take Nikki or one of his many others flings with him" Christine said, "Nope word has it that he went solo, just got on a plane to New York and left" Kendall said, "and how would you know all this Kendall, were you spying on him again?" Trey asked, "Hey! If I didn't spy the first time then-" Kendall was cut off by Christine, "you know what I honestly don't care, I never loved Leo and he obviously never loved me" Christine said, Kendall laughed, "what's so funny?" Christine asked her, Kendall just looked at her, "oh yea that's right you took off, right after you let him have it! Which I so congratulate you for" Kendall said "yea." Christine said as she flashbacked to the night before when she did let him have it, "Christine look I just want you to know that I am really sorry about what happened between you guys I mean Leo DID love you" Kendall said as she got up from the table, Christine got up and stopped her "what the hell is your problem??!! I mean are you trying to make me feel bad for what I said to him or something??? Because it is NOT working!! And I don't care what you say! I know deep in my heart that Leo never loved me!" Christine snapped at her, by now everyone at the Valley Inn was looking at her and Trey just sat there in awe of her, "look! I know for a fact that Leo loved you and probably still does, last night after the ball he was going to propose to you and you and him were supposed to go to New York together afterwards as a surprise" Kendall said, Christine just stood there, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "if Leo loved me so much then why did he cheat on me?? With my friend no less!!" Christine snapped at her again, Kendall sighed deeply "look.Christine.I don't know why but if he never really loved you then why was he going to propose to you? And then take you away with him? And why did he never tell about how deep he was in with the whole Proteus case?" Kendall said back to her, by now Trey got up and walked over to Christine who was about to cry, "come on you don't need to hear this" he said as he put his hand on Christine's back and they walked out. Trey took Christine back to his loft, "I'll get you some water, just sit down relax and I'll be right back" he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left, Christine couldn't stop thinking about what Kendall told her about Leo, getting really frustrated and wanting to forget about it, she quietly left Trey's and walked down to the loft that her and Leo once shared, she dug in her purse and found the key she opened the door and walked in, she quietly closed the door behind her and walked straight to the bedroom as she walked into the dark room she instantly had flashbacks of the time that Leo and her spent in there, she walked around and went through all the drawers they were now empty, she walked out of the bedroom and went into the living room she looked around the couch and chairs and under the desks she couldn't find anything, getting frustrated she plopped down on the couch an instant memory came to her of when Leo surprised her with breakfast that he made for her, she took the key in her hand and threw it as hard as she could into the paper basket next to the couch, suddenly the basket fell over and she eyed a small black velvet box fall out of it, she sat there contemplating for a minute on whether or not to pick it up but her curiosity won, she picked it up and opened it, her eyes almost fell out of her head as she was nearly blinded by the 3 carat diamond ring that sparkled so brightly inside of the box. "OMG.she was right" Christine said as she took it out of the box, she put it on her finger and just stared at it as the tears began to fall from her eyes. "Christine?" a soft spoken voice called to her, she turned around to see Trey standing there, Christine didn't know what to say, Trey walked closer to her "she was right" Christine said as she held out her hand so Trey could see the ring, Trey took her hand and eyed the ring, he didn't know what to say and neither did Christine, she just stood there looking at the ring, "Christine I don't think this is the best place for you to be right now" he said to her, she just looked at him and laughed "don't you think I know that" she said as she took off the ring and put it back in its box, she closed it and put it down on the table, she walked over to Trey and gave him a huge hug and kiss "I'm starting over Trey, no more Leo no more past, right now all I'm thinking about is you and me" she said as she gave him another kiss, Trey took her hand and walked with her out of the loft, Christine took her hand away though as they reached the door, "I just need a minute" she said to him, Trey looked at her and smiled, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and left, Christine went back into the loft and walked back over to the table where the box with the ring inside was; she picked it up and threw it back down into the paper basket "that's where it belongs" she said as she walked back over to the door, she stopped in front of it and took one last look at the loft and sighed, "goodbye Leo" she said as she walked out, not looking back.  
  
(Scene 21) Christine went back to Trey's, she opened the door and the whole place was dark except for 2 candles on the kitchen counter, "Trey?" she called but no one answered, she walked over to his bedroom and no one was in there, "Trey?" she called again this time a little louder, she figured he went out to get something and would be back soon so she sat down on the couch and got comfortable, she was tired she could've fell asleep at that exact moment until she saw a shadowy figure moving towards her, she smiled as she saw the moonlight reflect off of Trey's glasses, "Hey there" she said as she got up from the couch, she looked at Trey who was wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist and his glasses, he walked up to her and pulled her close to him, she could smell the aftershave on him and licked her lips, "baby you're all wet" she said with a devious smile, "didn't you read the card by the candles? It said to meet me in the shower" he said, "AWW baby I'm sorry I didn't even see it I mean its really dark in here" she said, "well you know its never bad to take two showers" Trey said with a sexy grin, Christine laughed, "MmMm I know, I could go for a nice HOT shower right now" she whispered in his ear, Trey could feel his pulse start to race as her words sent a fabulous sensation down his spine, so he picked her up and carried her into his huge bathroom, he went over and turned the water on and she slowly took her shirt off along with her jeans, Trey just stared at her with lust in his eyes as she undressed in front of him, she took a towel from the side and wrapped it around her and told Trey to go ahead, and he did, after he was in she pulled open the curtain and got in with him, before he could say anything she started to kiss him as passionately as she could, with the hot water showering down onto to them both. When they parted Christine turned around so that her back was to Trey, she wanted the water to hit her right in the face, it felt so good. Trey massaged her shoulders as she stood there, she moaned as she felt all the tension she had being worked on, Trey then started to kiss her neck nibbling on her earlobe as he ran his hands down the sides of her and back up again. Christine moved back into Trey so that their wet bodies were pressed against one another, Trey grabbed her by the waist and turned her around; he cradled her head in his hands and kissed her deeply. Christine ran her hands all over his chest and back, she moaned as she felt him kissing down her neck again, "Trey I love you" she whispered to him, Trey stopped and looked her straight in the eyes, "I love you too" he said as he met her lips with another sweet kiss. After some more fun in the shower, Trey picked Christine up and carried her into his bedroom and gently placed her on his bed, Christine had her arms wrapped around Trey's neck and as he got on top of her the phone rang, "Let it go on the machine" Trey said as he continued to kiss down her neck, "No Trey, it's ok, go get it" Christine said to him, Trey just looked down at her and sighed, he got p and answered the phone "Hello???" he said sounding quite annoyed, Christine giggled a little, Trey looked confused, "yea.hold on" he said as he walked back over to the bed with the phone, "its you sister." he said with a confused look, "my sister???" Christine laughed, "Yea" Trey said, Christine took the phone and spoke, "Jess.how did you know where I was??" Christine asked, the person on the other line was quiet for a moment and then spoke, "it's all your fault!! You're going to pay for this you little tramp!!!" the odd voice said and then hung up, Christine's jaw dropped "what the hell!?" she screamed in the phone, "is everything ok?" Trey asked her, she just looked at him, "that was NOT my sister" she said taking one of Trey's button down shirts and putting it on, she got up from the bed and paced around the room, "wait---so that wasn't your sister??" Trey said, "NO! I have no clue who the hell that was!" Christine said to him getting a little nervous, Trey got up and stood in front of her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him, "Christine.what's going on here?" he asked her, "Trey that was NOT my sister, that person had the creepiest voice! Like one you hear out of a horror movie or something!!" Christine said, "What did they say to you?" Trey asked her, "They said that it's all my fault and I'm going to pay for what I did and they even called me a tramp!!" Christine said, Trey walked back over to the phone, "Trey.what are you doing??" Christine asked him, he didn't answer her as he dialed a number, "Hello, this is Trey Kenyon, Vanessa Cortlandt's Attorney, can you tell me what she has been doing for the past 10 minutes?" Trey asked, Christine just looked at him, "uh huh, right, ok, thank you" Trey said as he hung up, "Ok.now why did you just do that?" Christine asked him, "Well.Vanessa has been sleeping for the past hour, so it couldn't have been her, unless.she hired someone to call" Trey said, Christine just stared at him, "wait---your trying to tell me that you think Vanessa has something to do with this??" Christine asked Trey getting nervous at the thought, "Yes, I mean it all fills out, she probably blames you for Leo leaving" Trey said, Christine just stood there, "you're probably right" Christine said walking back over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it, Trey sat down beside her, "look, Vanessa is crazy, so I don't want you doing anything stupid like going down to see her or anything like that, that call was a threat but I'm here and I will keep you safe" Trey said as he kissed her forehead and held her. Christine faked a smile and looked down at the floor, she was really nervous now because she knew what Vanessa was capable of and if she wasn't careful she would be Vanessa's next victim on her list.  
  
(Scene 22) That night Christine had a horrible nightmare, of course about Vanessa. She stirred in her sleep and moaned so much that it woke Trey up, he quickly sat up and shook her, "Christine, its ok" he said softly as he shook her again, "no, no, please I'm sorry, don't hurt him! Trey!!!" Christine screamed in horror as she woke up, her heart was beating a mile a minute as she sat up, "baby, I'm right here" Trey said to her as he pulled her to him, Trey could feel her heart beating rapidly and looked down at her with worry, "It was just a dream" Trey said as he stroked her hair, "Trey.it was awful, oh my god, Vanessa she kidnapped me and she was screaming at me and I was screaming at her and then you came to rescue me and then she, she, shot you!!!" Christine cried out as tears welled up in her eyes, "Baby, it's ok, I'm right here, Vanessa wont hurt you, believe me" Trey consoled her holding as he held her a little more tightly.  
  
(Scene 23) Christine woke up early the next morning, she was still shaken by the nightmare she had before, she couldn't stop thinking about it, she wiggled her way out of Trey's grasp on her and walked out of his bedroom, she walked into the living room, and over to the kitchen, she made some coffee and took a seat on the couch, her mind was still racing as her nightmare replayed in her mind. After a lot of thinking Christine made a very hard decision, she figured the longer she stuck around in Pine Valley with Trey, the more dangerous things would get, and that nightmare would become real. Christine couldn't let that happen, she loved Trey too much and knew that being with him was putting his life in danger as well. As Christine got up from the couch, she caught view of Trey stretching and yawning as he came into the room, he walked right over to her and hugged her, "don't ever do that again" Trey said, "do what?" Christine asked, "Not wake up next to me" Trey said as he gave her a sweet kiss. "Look.Trey we need to talk" Christine said to him, Trey gave her a worried look, knowing what she was going to say, "Trey, I love you" Christine said looking deep into his eyes, "I love you too" Trey said as he went to kiss her again but she pulled away, "no, Trey you need to listen to me" Christine said, Trey had a confused look on his face but let Christine talk anyway. "Trey, I love you and I never want anything horrible to happen to you, so I think that I should go back home and we should um.not see each other anymore, because the longer I stay here with you, the more dangerous it will be for the both of us" Christine let out, she could feel a tear escape her eye, Trey was quiet for a moment, "wait.let me get this straight.you think that by staying here, with me, you're putting me in danger??" Trey asked her, "yea, the both of us are, and I don't want anything to happen to you!! I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you got hurt because of me!!" Christine cried out, Trey reached out for her and held her close to him, "we will fight this together, and believe me, you and I wont get hurt baby" Trey said as he kissed her forehead again.  
  
(Scene 24) The next few days things went by pretty slow, being that Christine managed to get herself sick over all the stuff that was going on, Trey got all her stuff and moved her into his loft. Christine was lying on the couch, surrounded by tons of blankets, tissue boxes and medicines. She caught sight of Trey entering through the door and smiled, her stomach hurt very bad and she felt very nauseous. "AWW how are you doing baby?" Trey said as he placed a box down and came over to her. "Sick" Christine tried to laugh. "Well at least you have a sense of humor about it" Trey said as he kissed her on the forehead. Christine smiled "did you unplug the phone or something? Because it hasn't rung all day" she said. Trey laughed, "Yeah I did, I didn't want anything disturbing you" he said with a smile, and Christine smiled back knowing that there were other reasons why.  
  
(Scene 25) Two days past and Christine felt great, Trey told her to go to doctors but she didn't listen, she always had a fear of doctors and hospitals. Trey had to leave Christine for awhile because he had to meet with a new client, so Christine jumped up from bed, got dressed and went into the living room, she took some coffee that Trey had made earlier from the pot and walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. She sat down and went through every channel until she came to her favorite talk show Jerry Springer. "Hmm.what's it today? Oh.I'm pregnant with his baby but he doesn't know it yet" Christine said as she read the title of the show. Jerry: "So how did you know you were pregnant?" Woman: "Well I got sick, I got really bad stomach aces and I felt very nauseous" Jerry: "So in other words, morning sickness" Woman: "Yeah and it wasn't pretty, I mean I never felt that way before, I had no clue that I could be pregnant, I had so much going on in my life that I thought I got sick from that"  
  
Christine almost spilled her coffee on herself as she listened to the woman describe the same exact symptoms that Christine had before. "Oh my god!" Christine shouted as she got up and walked over to her purse, she pulled out her calendar book and looked through it. "Wait.I was with Leo then.and then Trey.that's a month" Christine said. "Oh my god.I haven't.oh my god.I'm a week late!! That's not right" Christine said scratching her head in curiousness. "Oh my god.this is not happening.I-I can't believe this!" Christine said. "Ahhhhh!!!" Christine shouted as she felt two arms come over her, "shhh baby it's me, Trey" Trey said as he hugged her, Christine turned around and saw it was Trey, she dropped her book in front of him, he went to bend down and get it but she beat him to it. "Thanks anyway" she said with a smile as she placed it back in her purse, "I couldn't help but overhear you as I came in.what can't you believe?" Trey asked her, Christine's mouth dropped open, "uh.I was just saying that I can't believe this.meaning that I am in love with the sweetest most hottest guy in all of Pine Valley" Christine said as she kissed him sweetly. Trey smiled and kissed her back 'phew!' Christine thought to herself.  
  
(Scene 25) Christine sat in the hospital waiting room, she hated hospitals, she sat there until she was called in. "Hi Ms. Page, I'm Dr. Madison" the nice woman doctor said. "Hi Dr" Christine said as she looked around the room, "I gather you're not very comfortable here" the Doctor said, Christine just looked at her and laughed, "ever since I was a little girl I was always afraid of hospitals" Christine said, the Doctor laughed and told her to jump on the table, after a few minutes of examination and some casual girl talk, the Doctor knew right away what was up with Christine, "Ms. Page, I know what's wrong with you" the Doctor said, Christine looked at her, "Ms. Page I think you're pregnant, how long has it been since your last-" the Doctor was cut off by Christine "a week" she said. "Well then I must be right, I want you take a pregnancy test, so you have go to the lab ,and I will call you with the results as soon as I have them" the Doctor said. Christine smiled and got up from the table, she was now more nervous than before. "Pregnant??? me???" Christine kept saying to herself, after she was done at the lab, she went straight home, to be surprised yet again by Trey. "Trey!!" Christine said in surprise, "hey, how did it go at the Doctors? I wish you would've let me come with you" Trey said getting up and going over to Christine. "Great! I'm all well!" Christine said. Her mind was going a mile a minute. "So.what was wrong with you?" Trey asked her curiously, Christine looked at me and turned away she said under her breath "nothing was wrong" Trey looked at her and got the whole worried look on his face, "what did you say?" he asked her, as she went to walk away she dropped her calendar book, "it's ok I got it" she said as she kneeled down to get it but was beaten by Trey who already had it in his hands and looking through it. "Hey!! That's personal!" Christine whined as she tried to get it from him but he held it out of her reach. Trey closed the book and handed it back to her, he looked at her wearily and then scratched his head in curiousness. Christine took the book and placed it back in her purse, "yes." she said trying to hide her smile, Trey just looked at her, trying to find the right words to say but nothing would come out when he tried to speak. "Is that a.are you?" he managed to get out, Christine looked at him and let her smile to seen, "yes Trey.I'm pregnant" she said looking deep into his eyes waiting for his reaction, his mouth flew open and his eyes widened in surprise, his lips formed the most beautiful smile he could ever show, he picked her up and spun her around, he couldn't remember a time when or if he was ever this happy about something in his whole life. Trey gave Christine a passionate kiss before placing her back down, "wow I can't believe this you're pregnant! I'm going to be a dad!" he said in amazement, "Yup! And I'm going to be a mom!" she said as she gave him a hug, Trey ran his hands through her hair and looked at her with all the love in his eyes. As they were about to share another beautiful kiss, Christine's cell phone rang. She quickly answered it. "Hello?" she said. "You little slut! How could you know for sure that the baby is Trey's! You little Twit! You slept with Leo too!" a mysterious voice screamed to her then hung right up. Christine's mouth and eyes widened. She dropped her cell phone and it fell to the floor. Trey watched in shock and worry as Christine turned her back to him. She was holding her head and kept muttering the words "oh my god, oh my god" over and over again to herself. "Christine? Who was that?" Trey asked her, in a serious and worried tone of voice. Christine turned to him. Tears of joy were now tears of fear. Trey quickly reached out to embrace her but she rejected him. "Trey! It's not your baby!" she screamed at him, now completely confused and worried, Trey walked around her and made her face him as he grabbed her hands and looked deep into her tearing eyes. Christine couldn't even look at him. "What do you mean it's not my baby?" Trey asked her, trying to sound as calm as possible. "Trey! This might not be your baby! I slept with Leo too! Not so long ago!!" she cried out. Trey looked at her and tried really hard not to completely lose it himself. He didn't know what to say. She was right so the only thing they could do was a Paternity test. "Christine! Look at me!" Trey said to her. Christine looked up at him and he kissed a tear by her lips away, which made Christine cry even more. "All we have to do is a Paternity test" Trey said trying to make it sound like not a big deal, even though it was.  
  
HeHe Check back soon for more :-P 


End file.
